


The Thunder Rolls

by snarkysweetness



Series: Without You [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: During a terrible thunderstorm, Grant and Skye’s sexy plans are interrupted when their little one has a nightmare. In which Grant comforts his and Skye’s daughter and Ward family fluff ensues.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: Without You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> This technically takes place years after the divorce fic, but can be read as a standalone.

Grant slid both hands along Skye’s back, her shirt riding up as he did so. A small moan left her lips as the lamps flickered. Breaking their kiss, he glanced out their window to see a flash of lightening. Confident it was the storm affecting the electricity, and not his wife’s powers, he took her lower lip between his teeth and kissed her again.

Skye sighed contently into his mouth, grinding her pelvis against his.

Moaning into her mouth, he turned his head so she could move her lips down his neck.

“We should go to bed,” he growled, wanting to fuck her without the threat of being caught by their five-year-old.

The last thing he wanted was to traumatize her.

“I can’t wait that long,” Skye whispered, biting his collarbone while palming him through his jeans.

“Skye,” he groaned, on the verge of a raging hard-on. “We’ll wake up Alice.”

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes with a mischievous smirk.

“Anything she hears, she’ll think is the storm.”

“Oh? Planning on having some earth-shattering orgasms tonight?”

They hadn’t had that kind of sex since Alice had been conceived, when they’d both had their guards down. And while the thought of Skye letting her defenses down enough to lose control like that was a fucking turn-on, they could do it in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Oh, I plan to have several.”

With a chuckle, Grant hoisted Skye up by her ass as he stood, letting her securely wrap her legs around his waist before making his way to their bedroom.

“I think I can accommodate those plans.”

Skye kissed him again and he stumbled into their bedroom, falling onto their bed with her as the back of her knees hit the mattress. Her hands went to his belt and he pulled away with a smirk.

“Door’s not closed,” he teased, kissing the tip of her nose as she scrunched it up in annoyance.

“Grant,” she whined with a pout, kicking off her socks and pulling her shirt over her head.

Right, he should hurry.

Grant reached for his own shirt as he moved to close their bedroom door, but he froze when he heard Skye groan behind him.

“She’s up,” Skye whispered.

He hadn’t heard a thing, but he supposed she’d sensed it with her powers.

“I’ll check on her,” he offered, going back to their bed to give her a quick kiss. “Don’t start without me.”

“I’m not making any promises,” she huffed, throwing herself back onto the pillows.

“Minx,” he muttered in amusement.

Grant carefully opened Alice’s door, just in case she’d fallen back asleep, and peaked in to find her pretending to be asleep. He wasn’t fooled however, because he could see the tears on her face.

“Princess? What’s wrong?”

Alice whimpered, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

“Monster, daddy,” she cried as the thunder clapped again, illuminating her room for a brief moment.

“I see,” he whispered, noticing her curtains were open, casting a very scary looking shadow into the room from the tree outside.

Closing the door behind him, he pressed a finger to his lips as she opened her eyes.

“Hide,” he mouthed, holding back a laugh as she quickly pulled her covers over her head.

“Begone, monster!” He cried dramatically, pulling her curtains closed.

Alice gasped, but remained hidden.

Shaking his head, Grant turned on her second nightlight, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Daddy took care of that monster, princess. They won’t be bothering you ever again.”

One eye peeked through a crack in the blanket.

“Are you sure, daddy?”

Grant smiled down at her, carefully pulling her covers back.

“See?”

Alice sat up, still clutching her bunny as she peaked over into the corner where the ‘monster’ had been moments ago.

“Thank you, daddy?” She whispered, leaning into his side.

“Anything for you.” He kissed the top of her head and patted the bed so she would lie back down. “Back to sleep, baby girl.”

“No, daddy stay,” she whined, pushing out her bottom lip as she hugged him around the middle.

How was he supposed to say ‘no’ when she looked at him like that?

“Of course.”

Grant laid back, letting Alice curl up at his side before tucking her back in.

“Can I hear a story?”

He caught Skye watching the from the doorway, a small smirk on her lips, and he turned his attention back to their miracle.

“Did you know that the thunder is actually Thor?”

“No!” Alice gasped in excitement.

“Yes. And when it claps, that’s him keeping us safe from the monsters.”

“What kind of monsters?”

Skye’s laugh filled the air and she sat down with them.

“Daddy can tell you in the morning. You need sleep, little one.”

“Only if daddy stays,” she huffed stubbornly, clutching onto him now.

“Why don’t we both stay?”

“YAY!”

Skye laughed again and lay on her side, reaching out to brush Alice’s hair back with her fingers, earning her a loud yawn from her.

Grant reached out to rub a small circle on Skye’s back with a smile.

They were both perfect and beautiful and he couldn’t believe he’d been gifted the love of these two amazing women.

Alice snuggled into Grant’s chest, clutching his shirt while Skye wrapped her arms around them, leaving Alice cocooned between her parents.

“I love you,” Grant whispered, staring at his wife.

“I know,” she teased, playing with his hair now.

Grant closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“Rain check on date night?”

“I think a weekend with my parents is long overdue for the munchkin.”

The whole weekend?

Earth-shattering orgasms indeed.

“As you wish.”


End file.
